The present invention relates to a foldable display rack on which a plurality of articles are mounted for display thereon. More particuarly, the present invention relates to an assembled display rack that is movable to and from an open or display position and a folded closed position without the assembly or disassembly of any of the component parts thereof.
The rack that is the subject matter of the present invention has particular use in the display of articles of clothing thereon, although it is contemplated that the rack be used to display a variety of articles desired.
Garment display racks and the like are normally constructed such that the component parts thereof are shipped in a knocked-down disassembled position, since it is impractical for the manufacturer to ship the racks to customers in a set-up or open position because of the size and bulk of the racks. Although manufacturers of display racks usually provide sufficient instructions for assembling their racks at the place of use, it is sometimes difficult for the person who assembles the rack components to fit the parts together; and unless the proper tools are used, the rack as assembled will often times be unstable and will not adequately support the intended load of garments thereon. Further, considerable time and effort must be devoted to assembling each of the prior known garment display racks as purchased; and if for any reason the manufacturer of the rack neglectfully includes a component that does not precisely fit into the assembly, the assembly operation is rendered more difficult, usually to the extreme frustration and disatisfaction of the user.
In a general sense, some efforts have been made heretofore to construct racks and the like in a partial knocked-down position for shipping to a point of use, whereafter the partially assembled parts are assembled into a complete unit. Even in these prior known racks, it was always necessary to include some individual parts that had to be mounted in the assembly through the use of screws, bolts or the like. In any event, the prior known knockeddown display devices always required some form of assembly of the component parts through the use of connection members, bolts, screws and the like.
The purpose of this invention is to completely avoid the use of separate connection members and/or fasteners and to enable the user to locate the display rack in a set-up and open display position in a matter of seconds after the removal of the folded rack from its shipping carton.